Lunarian Siluetas
The Birth from Cosmos Transient lights, blowing through the cosmic regions of space, shone down on what could only be described as a hole in space. The gravitational pull of the substance was strong, and it pulled everything that ventured close within its crushing grasp. Closer inspection would show that - while it was apparently a black hole - it seemed to have sentient life. The manner of that sentience showed it passing through Space, coming ever closer to more and more constellations. Its ability to live, to move, and to seemingly think had no effect on its gravitational pull. The range of the pull was between a hundred and a hundred and fifty miles out from its singularity. The reanimation of the cosmos caused an nearby spaceship to be pulled. Inside this ship was members of the Lunar Knights. Being pulled into this dark hole they was thought to die for sure, but they didn't they was fused with the element of twilight. Thought to be dead they was quickly brought back to their hometown and treated. Not to long later they was awoken to have very profound powers that made them different. The Emperor of their home exiled them from their town in fear they could overthrow him. The knights sought out a new civilization creating their own home. Now they live off in the realm of Tera as brothers and sisters, protecting each other from whatever stands in their way, in which they were now called, "The Lunarian Siluetas." '' '''The Life in this Guild?' The life in this guild can be very fun, we have all options for people who like, PvP, PvE, or RP. We want to make sure all members have fun with what they do. Only mature players around the team we make sure there is no trouble in the guild. And if two members or even a few don't like each other we will settle it in a friendly PvP-Duel in which win or lose the disagreement between the two players will end or there will be a quick removal from the guild. Any Rules you need to Know? There are a few simple rules I wish all members to go by, and yes if there is rules there is consequences to breaking these rules. Rule 1: No bad talk towards Guild members. Rule 2: Must have a mature attitude.(We can have fun lol , just don't be annoying) Rule 3: Help other members if you can, we want us to be bonded so if you can help someone out do it. Last Rule: No acting of an superior intellect.(This gets annoying to the limit for me, sarcasm and back talk will not be tolerated.) So what are the Consequences? 1st Offense: Warning 2nd Offense: Last Warning. 3rd Offense: Demoted. 4th Offense: Banned from Guild. (If you get banned you can send the guild leader or officer an letter of apologies which possibly can get you back in the guild. So how do I Join? You can join by just joining the guild site, and from the list of members on the site, I will add to the Guild once it gets online. The Guild Site Is there any other Games this Guild is in? Yes, this guild is in, Vindictus, Atlantica Online, Rappelz, and Aion Online. You can join us on those games as well. The Ending Thank you for reading this, even though we have many members we would like to have some before, Tera launches. Please feel free to send me an email, "thereanimatedartist@hotmail.com" about the guild and I will be happy to reply. Have a wonderful day.